


Consumed

by kittyface27



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Anime, Child violence, Dark Luffy, Drama, Evil Luffy, Gen, Horror, Intense Scenes, One Piece - Freeform, Poor Luffy, Psychological, Suicide, Whitebeard Pirates - Freeform, angel luffy, child Luffy, consumed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: Luffy has, for as long as he can remember, had a second being in his head. And this thing is destroying his mind and body. Corrupting him into doing unspeakable things. When he is found by Ace and taken onto the Whitebeard Pirate ship, things get even worse. Can Luffy fight off this being by himself, or will it consume him?Rated M for child violence and dark psychological themes





	1. Prologue

**Another angel Luffy story again! Pretty deep emotional tormoil in this story, so be warned (but still read!). Enjoy~**

 

“Let me out! Ple ase!” 

 

A little boy with white and black wings sat in a cage in an auction hall. He was told to shut up and stop crying. That no one would want to buy a crybaby. And if he wasn’t bought, then he would just spend some more time with the guards who’d chained him into a cage.

 

“I don't wanna be sold!” he cried. His cries interrupted the voice of the consignor as he tried to get higher prices for the crying little angel. “Let me out!” the little boy cried again. He was in ratty clothes, and his hair was messy. His face was puffy and red from his crying, and his throat hurt from the loud sobs. He had been caught yesterday, wandering around the island by himself. It wasn't the first time he’d been caught and tried to be bought by greedy monsters.

 

Luffy was feeling sick, his head hurting, as the voice inside of him spoke. 

 

_ “You don’t want me to help you?” _ the voice asked. It was his voice, but sounded colder. Luffy had done his best to ignore Dark Luffy, the voice in his head, but it was getting harder through his panic and fear. He knew that if Dark Luffy got permission from Luffy, everyone in the building would be slaughtered, and Luffy couldn't remember what had happened. 

 

“No! Leave me alone!” Luffy cried, ignoring the shock he got through the shock collar around his neck. “Go away!” 

 

_ “You’re going to be sold, Luffy. I can help save you. Don’t worry, no one will blame you. They never do, do they?”  _

 

“Everyone will be dead if you come out!” Luffy shouted to the voice no one else could hear. He felt himself fading a little. Whenever Dark Luffy came out, Luffy would black out and wake up, surrounded by blood or fire. He never remembered what happened before that. He didn't remember going outside, or getting away from bad guys. And Dark Luffy was so skilled at mass murdering that Luffy never had even a speck of blood on himself.

 

_ “Everyone here is evil, Luffy. Didn't you see all those people in the cages? I want to help them, too. If all of these people trying to buy you were gone, all of the prisoners would be free. Don't you want to help them?” _ Dark Luffy said softly. 

 

“You… don’t hurt the good guys!” Luffy cried, feeling his resolve fading as his surroundings turned gray and eventually faded into black. The last thing he remembered was the chuckle of his evil half. Then there was nothing. 

 

Comment/review please!


	2. Introductions

**I love writing stories like this. And I hope people love reading them as well! Enjoy~**

**song- Left Alone, Sleeping With Sirens**

* * *

 

Luffy found himself walking away from the burning building. He stopped and turned around to look at what he'd left behind. There were bodies everywhere, scorched and burned to a crisp. He started shaking, but didn't look back. He didn't want to know if Dark Luffy had killed the prisoners as well.

He knew Dark Luffy had no ounce of mercy. Those prisoners were dead. Even if Dark Luffy told him he'd save multiple people, they were always found dead, like all of the bad guys.

Luffy was only six, but had murdered thousands of people. Not on purpose, but it was his body that was used to kill. He was never conscious while it happened, which he was glad for. He didn't have to witness the carnage Dark Luffy enjoyed.

He was four when he first heard that voice in his head. The first thing Dark Luffy had ever done was to hit a kid in the face with a toy for the snack Luffy had really wanted but couldn't have. All the other kids in his orphanage were afraid of him after that. The fear only grew once Luffy was deemed mentally unstable. Talking to the voice in your head does seem like something is wrong with their brain.

But Luffy knew he wasn't sick in the head. There was a monster in there with him. His wing steadily turned black after that first incident, and every time Dark Luffy came out and killed someone, a new portion of his white wings would turn black. He had over 60 black feathers on his wings, but almost every single one of those feathers were the product of killing dozens, if not hundreds of people.

When Luffy was first admitted to a hospital for his problems, he ended up trapped in a straight jacket, hurting his wings by being so bunched up. Dark Luffy did not like that. The hospital burned to the ground, Luffy the only one left standing, not knowing what had happened. He was five when that happened. He left the scene in tears, crying for someone to help him. Help get the bad thing out of his head. Dark Luffy hadn't had a name back then.

After that, Dark Luffy had disappeared for a while. Luffy thought he'd gone away for good until he fell over the railing of a ship he was riding on to get to the next island, finally out of another hospital that had helped him with his anxiety. He wasn't treated crazy there, and Dark Luffy seemed to be asleep for all the time there.

But when Luffy fell over the edge, he blacked out and when he came to, he was on a completely different island. He didn't remember getting there in the first place, and had heard a few days later about a ship that had exploded. Someone had done it on purpose, since there had been nothing on the ship to blow it up.

Then Luffy remembered that he had smelled sour, and had ash on his hands. He couldn't figure out what the gross smelling liquid on his clothes was. It was oil. And he had somehow gotten from the wrecked ship to the next island. He had no idea how that happened.

Luffy had a violent bodyguard with him at all times. Dark Luffy would convince him that he needed help getting out of sticky situations. Luffy gave in eventually every time. The more stressed he was, the more excited Dark Luffy got, and the longer their conversations became. Dark Luffy was coming out more often, even when Luffy tried to isolate himself away from other people. Dark Luffy would take advantage of Luffy's fears and anxiety, manipulating the little angel with fake promises and reassurance.

And if Luffy ever tried to off himself, well… Dark Luffy was not happy. He may not be Luffy, but he was in Luffy's body. When Luffy had snatched a dagger to try and kill himself, the moment Luffy thought that, he was taken over by rage, and was punished by knowing Dark Luffy had killed people who Luffy had met to enforce to Luffy that he wouldn't be dying any time soon, and not by his own hand.

Luffy didn't know what Dark Luffy looked like, or what weapons he used to inflict his favorite activities. Luffy knew fire was a favorite of the monster inside of him, but Luffy never carried anything flammable, or that could start a fire. Luffy didn't carry anything with him. Anything could be used as weapons. He just had the clothes he was wearing.

Dark Luffy also liked pointy things, which Luffy never carried. He had to wonder if Dark Luffy had any sort of magic powers. It would explain it. But it wouldn't explain where Dark Luffy had come from. Had he always been there, since he was a baby? Or was he cursed by someone… he hoped it was the latter so he could someday break the curse. Someday he'd be free. He wouldn't be shackled in his own body, feeling like a dagger was constantly in front of his throat. He was both haunted and possessed at the same time.

Luffy walked away from the auction house, not a hair out of place. He was very hungry, since Dark Luffy took a lot of energy. It seemed like Luffy was eating for two. He was. To others, he just looked like a little angel with a big appetite. But he was eating for Dark Luffy as well. Well, he was trying to fill up what Dark Luffy left behind.

The angel walked along the ridge, getting further and further away from large populations. He'd just stay out here for awhile. And relax while Dark Luffy laid dormant for awhile. The only upside to all the killing was that Dark Luffy got tired for a while afterwards, and Luffy was in control for a couple weeks, or even months, before his demon poked his head out and spoke to Luffy. But the last couple of times he came out, the time he spent away became shorter.

Luffy sat at the highest part of the island and looked at the ocean below. He kicked his little legs against the air and rocks, staring out at the water below him. He thought it was pretty and leaned further over to watch the otters below playing with each other. He wished he had friends like the little animals below. That he hadn't weirded everyone out so much with his talking to himself and the random bouts of anxiety.

 _It would be nice to play with them down there… Maybe Dark Luffy would let me play for awhile._ Luffy stood up to climb down the ridge and go to the little cove below him. His steps were made carefully as he climbed down the rock face. The wind blowing at him from behind felt nice, and he just closed his eyes for a moment.

The rocks his hands were holding onto split, and Luffy scratched his fingers and palms against the jagged surface, crying out and pulling them away immediately from the pain. But he started to fall down the mountain face. As the milliseconds went by, Luffy called out for Dark Luffy.

"Help me, Dark Luffy!" he screamed, everything going black. But he felt no pain.

" _Thanks for letting me out voluntarily. Maybe I'll give you a little break, Luffy..."_ Luffy heard in his head as he woke up on the sand below where he had fallen. He smiled.  _A little break… That sounds nice._

It was two weeks after he'd called Dark Luffy for help that Luffy found himself caught again. He sat in a wooden cage, something Dark Luffy could easily destroy, being transported by ship to another island. There were other animals down there with him. They all seemed angry or scared. Creatures hissed and growled at Luffy from their own small cages. It smelled down there.

Luffy was calm, wondering why he was with a bunch of animals. Was he going to another auction hall? Would everything repeat not a month later? And Dark Luffy was saying nothing. It was quiet in Luffy's head. That must mean he wasn't in danger, right? If the monster inside of him was still sleeping, then Luffy wasn't in danger

Luffy had never been injured by anything, for Dark Luffy protected the body he was trapped inside. If Luffy was about to fall, Dark Luffy took over for less than a second, and suddenly Luffy was nowhere near where he'd almost fallen. Luffy had to at least be thankful for that.

Dark Luffy told him that he only protected Luffy because he didn't want his own body damaged. After all, if Luffy was dead or injured, Dark Luffy wouldn't be able to do anything. He can't heal Luffy, so if he's dead, he's dead. Luffy was threatened every time he almost injured himself, even if it was a total accident.

Food was brought down for him and the other animals. It was some sort of suspicious soup. He didn't eat it until he felt a little fuzzy feeling in his head, which meant Dark Luffy rolled over in bed. That he almost was about to wake up. Luffy shoveled the disgusting food into his mouth, and stole the cup from a nearby cat.

"I'm sorry," Luffy said as he ate the cat's share. "You're better off hungry than if I am."

Luffy rested for a few hours, enjoying the sway of the boat. Things were peaceful, even if the storage room he was in started smelling bad from animal waste. But things were quiet and there was no one around Dark Luffy would hurt or even see at the moment if he did wake up.

Luffy was lost in thoughts of freedom from the monster in his head. And Dark Luffy wasn't talking to him, which was nice. Luffy wondered how long the monster would stay quiet. He hoped for a long time.

"Pops, there's a trading ship coming up!" Ace told his father and captain. "We need supplies or Thatch is gonna die," he said darkly. Damn that stupid Teach! Just for a Devil Fruit, he tried to kill his crewmate, someone who was supposed to be a family member!

"We're making a raid. Call some of your men and get over there fast. We don't have time to dawdle," Whitebeard said coldly, though not targeted at Ace.

"Right!" Ace replied, going to tell some of those under him that they were making a raid and to get ready to board the other ship.

Luffy was broken out of his peaceful thoughts when people above started to scream. Luffy felt the tickle in his head. Dark Luffy was attracted to the screams, so Luffy stuck fingers into his ears as ear plugs. He couldn't hear the screams anymore, and the monster went back to sleep.

Some people came running down the stairs and started to take crates, ignoring all of the animals in their cages. Luffy just watched them, didn't say anything to get their attention, though he'd appreciate some more food.

As the crates steadily and quickly disappeared up the stairs, Luffy was more visible from the stairs. The last crate went up and the door almost closed, leaving Luffy with his fellow caged creatures, but then Luffy sneezed. The door creaked fully open again. Luffy slumped down further, wrapping his wings around himself to try and hide.

But now it just looked like a massive bird was sleeping in the cage. Footsteps grew closer, and he finally unfurled his wings and stared into a freckled man's face as he looked down at Luffy in surprise and interest.

"Who are you?" the man with an orange hat asked. Luffy hadn't spoken to anyone in a while besides his conversations with Dark Luffy and crying to be let go.

"I'm Luffy, but I'm fine here," the little angel said. Ace quirked an eyebrow.

"You're fine being in a cage surrounded by rancid animals?" he asked in disbelief. Luffy blushed a little and nodded. "Well that's too bad, because I'm not leaving a little kid here."

"No, no I'm fine! You don't have to take me with you," Luffy said quickly. He didn't feel like being around other people when he could just be by himself with some animals. "I'm fine to stay -"

" _I'm hungry, Luffy…_ " the voice came up in his head. Luffy stopped his protesting at once, seemingly doing a complete 180. "Okay, I'll go with you," Luffy suddenly said, standing up shakily while the man in front of them seemed to burn off the lock and let him out.

"I- I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" Luffy asked quickly. Ace looked at him strangely. Something seemed off with this one. But it could just be because this little boy was… unique looking. Will different colored eyes and wings with dark feathers mixed with the pure white. Plus, Ace had never met an angel before. Or seen one in person. He shook off his suspicion of this boy. After all, he was just a little kid.

"We do, on my ship," Ace replied. Luffy nodded. "What was your name again?"

Luffy bit his lip. He was feeling Dark Luffy wake up. He was trapped now. Now that Dark Luffy was awake, Luffy would either go with these people, or kill everything on this ship and the one that had just raided.

"My name is Luffy."

"Nice to meet you, Luffy. I'm Ace of the Whitebeard Pirates. Were you heading anywhere we can drop you off?" Ace asked kindly.

"Nice to meet you, too. I wasn't really going anywhere. I live by myself, so I go wherever," Luffy told him after seeing the man's warm smile. Luffy was surprised he was talking to this man openly. He could even feel Dark Luffy perk up, wondering the same thing.

"Well, we'll drop you off at the next island if you want," Ace replied. "I'm sure no one would mind. After all, none of us have seen an angel before and it'd be nice to talk to one." Ace was lead to a board across both boats, leading to a massive one. Luffy felt like an ant compared to the thing. He was very small for his age.

"Thank you. I'll leave on the next island," Luffy said. " _Interesting…"_

Luffy shivered at the voice, but then felt it sinking away, going to sleep or pretending to be asleep. Dark Luffy had done that before. Just pretended that he was gone only to pop up when Luffy least expected. He really was a cruel creature.

Ace looked at him strangely again. He was sure something was off with this boy. He couldn't tell what it was, which was strange, but he knew it was there. Something was there.

Luffy stepped onto the big ship's deck, nervous immediately when he saw the massive man in front of him. He felt even Dark Luffy shiver. He wasn't asleep after all. He was just being sadistic.

This man was terrifying to be in front of. It felt like he was staring right through Luffy. Did he see Dark Luffy?

"Who's the kid?" a man with a bored face asked. Luffy said nothing, just continued to stare at Whitebeard in fear. He couldn't move his legs. Luffy felt one of his legs step backwards. He wasn't the one controlling it. Dark Luffy was terrified. " _Get back on this other ship, now, Luffy!"_ the voice in his head boomed. Luffy stepped back again and turned to run back onto the other ship. But Ace grabbed him around the waist.

"Pops, stop glaring at him! You're scaring him," Ace scolded his father, who's glare disappeared with a smile.

"Sorry about that, squirt!" he laughed a… unique laugh. Luffy felt Dark Luffy bristle. He was offended by the name, and also knowing that he'd been so terrified of someone Luffy had never talked to. "Didn't mean to scare you." Luffy nodded numbly. He was conflicted. If he ran, Dark Luffy would be happy, but if he didnt… The monster in his head had never been afraid of anything, but he was so much of the man in front of him.

"I-it's okay," Luffy said quietly. "My name is Luffy…" he mumbled, uneasy with the embarrassment he could feel Dark Luffy angry about. " _Be careful around this man, Luffy. You will leave as soon as possible or I will kill everyone here."_

Luffy couldn't help but be confused with Dark Luffy's demand. If he was so afraid of Whitebeard, then why would he try to kill all of his important crew members? Dark Luffy… was terrified. Luffy had an idea pop up in his head. Maybe, if Luffy was liked by this man, Luffy could stay and Dark Luffy wouldn't have the power to kill anyone with the fear of Whitebeard.

But, if the monster in his head was afraid, then he was afraid for Luffy's body. Should Luffy be afraid? Did the monster think that Whitebeard would get to him through Luffy's body? Luffy didn't know what to think.

"My name is Whitebeard. Welcome to the crew, temporarily," the man said with a grin. Luffy nodded meekly, but stayed in that spot. He wanted to get away, but he didn't want to intrude and didn't know where anything was.

"Um… do you have a bathroom?" Luffy asked. When Ace laughed, Luffy's face turned red in embarrassment. Of course they had a bathroom! "Nevermind…" he said sadly. The man with a bored face took pity on the little boy.

"Come with me, and I'll show you the bathroom," he said in a monotone voice. Luffy had his head lowered as he followed the man, who introduced himself as Marco. Luffy was starting to become very uncomfortable with Dark Luffy now warning him of this man as well. The monster seemed to know something about these men.

Luffy needed to ask him what he was so scared of, which is why he wanted to go to the bathroom. He thanked Marco and closed the door behind him, locking it and hurrying to the furthest area from the wooden doorway.

"Why are you scared of them?" Luffy asked in a whisper.

" _Because they won't hesitate to kill us if you do anything stupid."_

"But… I only do bad things cause you make me. So if you leave me alone, we'll be fine," Luffy reasoned. This made Dark Luffy very angry.

" _You are not in control while I am awake! You will do what I tell you to do, or I'll kill everyone!"_

"B-b-but we both get killed if we do something wrong. If you don't do anything bad, th...then we'll be okay, right?" Luffy asked his voice shaking along with his whole body. When Dark Luffy was angry, it felt like Luffy was being smashed in on all sides. He just felt smaller and smaller, and more weak.

" _You will do what I say!"_

"O-okay. Okay," Luffy said hurriedly, close to tears. He bit his wobbly lip, trying not to cry.

" _Don't cry!"_

"S-sorry!" he said, doing his best to not cry, even though he felt like crying his eyes out and screaming as well. He hated this life. He hated Dark Luffy. And he hated that he couldn't control his own life or actions without having Dark Luffy threaten him into submission. Luffy cared too much about strangers.

Marco frowned when Luffy came out of the bathroom. There was no flush and he hadn't even heard the toilet lid go up, so why was he in the bathroom for so long. When Luffy looked at him, he flinched and looked at the ground, hating the unease that Dark Luffy was feeling. It made Luffy terrified.

But what was so scary about Marco? He didn't look especially strong. He looked like a normal guy, really. He wasn't buff or anything. Ace was bigger, but Dark Luffy wasn't terrified of him. Luffy could understand Whitebeard, but why Marco?

"Are you okay?" the blonde haired man asked with a frown. Luffy acted strange. There was something mentally wrong with this kid, wasn't there? Luffy licked his lips and nodded.

"I'm okay," he replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking. He felt claustrophobic in his own body. Why did it have to be like this?

"Okay, I'll show you where you're going to be staying. It's not much, but it is for guests, which we don't get a lot, so it'll be a bit dusty," Marco said, leading a reluctant Luffy through the halls and to a closed door. When he opened it, and turned on the light, Luffy loved the room. There were so many places to hide. The bed was dusty but had clean sheets, and there were many crates that Luffy could open up and hide in. Hide from everyone else. Hide from everyone he might someday kill. Someday will be made to kill without even remembering it.

"Thank you," Luffy said meekly, as he entered the room and stiffly sat on the bed, looking at his fingers.

"Yeah… well, you know where the bathroom is, so you can just hang out in here if you want," Marco said, feeling pity on the very antisocial child. "I'll come find you when dinner is ready." Then he closed the door, and heard the handle lock from inside. Poor kid.

"N-now what?" Luffy asked the monster. " _Stay in this room and keep the door locked."_

"Okay," Luffy replied quietly, not moving anymore other than the tears coming down his face. Dark Luffy didn't go back to sleep, and kept Luffy crying with the horrible unease coming from the evil being inside of poor Luffy.

* * *

 

**Review!**


	3. Confiding

Marco walked out onto deck and came up to his father and the 2nd division commander. “Left the kid in the guest room. He seems to have severe anxiety. It’s a bit sad,” he said. Then he turned to Ace. “What did he act like when you first found him?”

Ace frowned. “Well, he was sitting inside of a cage and told me to leave him there, until suddenly he completely changed and asked to be let out. There was this look in his eyes, very brief, where he was totally terrified. Then he came out and had his episode in front of pops.” He paused. “There is something off with him, though. I could tell by the first time I looked at him. He said he lives alone and goes ‘wherever’. How old do you think he is?”

“Looks around five or six,” Marco commented. He looked to Whitebeard, who hadnt spoken. “What do you think?”

“There is darkness in his eyes. He’s had to have gone through something very traumatic to look that frightened. I do look intimidating, though,” Whitebeard added. “Well, he’ll only be here a little while and then he can go on his way and not be scared of us.” Ace frowned.

“He’s a little kid, we can’t just let him leave by himself,” the fire man said. He frowned. When he looked at the kid the first time, he could tell Luffy had never smiled. He could just tell somehow. He had the most haunted eyes. More haunted and dark than anyone’s eyes he’d ever seen. Even people who’d seen horrible things didn't look that tormented.

“Don’t worry about it, Ace,” Marco told the younger man. “He’ll be fine if we just leave him alone.” 

Ace continued to frown deeply.

 

A knock on the door came and startled Luffy, making him hit his head on the crate above him. He’d made a fort around himself. He didn't say anything when there was a knock on the door. 

“Dinner is ready!” the person behind the door shouted. He left before Luffy replied, thankfully.

“I don't want to go,” Luffy whispered. “Too many people…”

Luffy flinched when Dark Luffy spoke up, irritated. “Suck it up and go. I’m hungry. Go, now!” Luffy flinched and hurried out of the door and down the hall towards the noise. He peeked out of the crack in between the door and doorway to see just how many people were there. How many people would be dead if Dark Luffy was in a particularly bad mood. 

Luffy kept his head low, not looking at anyone, as he headed to a random table, one that didn't have many people. He only looked up to see food, but nothing seemed appetizing. He didn't want to eat. He would throw it up, but as angry voice in his head commanded him to eat, Luffy just snatched something off of the table and ate it. 

He didn't really taste whatever it was, but he didn't want anymore. He began to hyperventilate as he was commanded to eat more. And it was made worse by Dark Luffy telling him to calm down or he’d bring negative attention. Yelling it at him. 

Luffy curled in on himself, covering his ears with his hands, though they didn't muffle the voice of his tormentor shouting at him angrily. Tears fell from Luffy’s shut eyes. It was like he was hearing with cotton balls in his ears as others came over and tried to help him. All the while, Dark Luffy was insulting him. 

Luffy began to sob. Finally, the yelling in his head stopped, but Luffy was already too upset to stop. He felt Ace there first, touching his hand and asking Luffy if he was okay. Ace must’ve said something since everyone dispersed. Even the captain and Marco left. Soon it was only the little boy and Ace. 

Luffy couldn't help but start to mumble what was going on inside his head. 

“He’s gonna kill me and then you and he’s gonna make me watch and then fire everywhere. I’m never gonna be free. Kill me kill me kill me…” Luffy mumbled through quick breaths. 

“Shut up! Stop telling him stuff!” Dark Luffy shouted. It was too much for Luffy. Everything was too much, and he gagged, turning to the side and throwing up the little food he had in his stomach. Dark Luffy wasn't going to like that.

Luffy felt warm arms around his small body. He was startled out of his panic attack and looked at Ace, who was smiling at him. Luffy began to sob horrible sobs of fear, anxiety and stress. So much stress. He was going to be killed just by the stress of living with two in his head.

“It’s okay, Luffy. I got you,” Ace said kindly. Luffy grew warmer from Ace’s heat, but still cried. Ace didn't ask him to explain anything he’d let out. He was sure now that something was wrong with Luffy, mentally. Though he still had a feeling of unease about the whole thing, but all the signs so far pointed to a mental illness or severe trauma. Even Ace could tell that. God, and Luffy was only six. His simple mind couldn't function under all of this stress. A little kid shouldn't be having panic attacks like this, right? 

What the hell happened to him to cause this?

“Why don’t you have something good to eat, Luffy? Anything you want to have, I’ll get you,” Ace said gently, still hugging the little boy, even though he seemed a bit calmer. He’d been in that position for over twenty minutes. He had continued to mumble, but they’d become unintelligible and quieter, then less frequent.

Finally, Luffy calmed down, though tears still fell from his eyes. He was so embarrassed. It was all Dark Luffy’s fault. He knew he couldn't handle all of this stress, and that’s why he got sick often. The monster didn't seem to understand that. He was ruining Luffy’s health. He’d end up killing Luffy by being a scary and horrible thing bullying and tormenting him. 

“What would you like to eat?” Ace asked him as he lead the boy to the kitchen and the massive refrigerator. “We have -” Ace began, but Luffy cut him off. 

“Are you strong Ace?” Luffy asked him quietly. 

“Yeah, I think so. I have a over a 500,000,000 beri bounty, and blades or punches can’t hurt me. Why do you ask?” he questioned, curious and surprised about Luffy’s sudden question. The boy bit his lips nervously. Dark Luffy would be mad, but he needed someone to talk to right now.

“So you could win against me?” Ace nodded. “P-promise you won’t tell anyone what I’m gonna tell you. Promise,” Luffy said quickly. 

“Alright, I promise,” Ace said warily. He was worried about what Luffy was going to tell him, but at least the boy seemed to trust him. Quickly as well. Considering how withdrawn and anti-social he’d been since he got here, he wondered why he chose Ace to talk to, though he was glad it was him.

“There’s a monster inside me… He likes to kill people and takes over my body and I don’t remember anything when I wake up,” Luffy said hurriedly, not wanting Dark Luffy to come in during this conversation. He seemed to have left once Luffy didn't stop crying. Did he annoy the evil thing?

“When did this start?” Ace asked seriously, conflicted about whether Luffy had something wrong with his brain or there really was some sort of monster ruining his life.

“When I was four. He talks to me in my head. He’s mean and when I need help he comes out, but he kills everyone. And he won’t let me get hurt, no matter what. Everytime he comes out and kills someone, one of my feathers turns black…” Ace looked at his wings. There were splotches of black here and there. “I have sixty four black feathers,” Luffy whispered. 

“He controls me and I can’t do anything about it or he’ll kill the people around me as punishment… He’s scared of Marco and Whitebeard. I feel what he feels, and it’s making me sick. I’m not crazy, Ace. I swear. I even got admitted to a hospital but he burned it to the ground because he didn't like the jacket they put on me.

“I don’t know what to do… STOP. Don’t talk about this, he’s waking up,” Luffy said quickly. Ace watched as Luffy grimaced at whatever was happening inside his head. The boy either had a spectacular imagination, or he was telling the absolute truth. Ace bet on the second option. 

Luffy asked Ace for something to eat, because he was super hungry. His face looked miserable, and Ace did his best to look at him normally. Whatever was happening inside his head, he didn't want the other part of him to know Luffy had confessed to Ace. And Ace wouldn't piss off this entity because Luffy was in the middle. 

He wished he could get rid of it somehow, but he’d have to ask for help, and that would violate his promise to the little boy. No little boy should have that look on his face, or panic attacks so severe as the one he’d just had. Ace scowled at the food he took out of the fridge. Luffy ended up eating fresh smores made from Ace’s fire, which Dark Luffy was satisfied with, as was Luffy.

“Don’t do anything stupid…” the thing said to Luffy as it disappeared. He was seeming to disappear more when they got onto this ship. Maybe, if Luffy stayed here, Dark Luffy would go to sleep all the time until he just never woke up again. Maybe Ace could help him somehow. Come up with some ideas…? But, Luffy would be leaving the ship soon, and things would go back how they had always been. He was unstoppable. A ridiculously strong monster that does whatever he wants. If only Luffy was strong enough to tell him “no” and take control over his life. 

But he wasn't brave enough. He’d been too traumatized by Dark Luffy to stand up to him at all. He’d woken up to too many dead bodies. Too much blood and fire, and to know his own hands killed all of the people laying around him or behind him as he walked away.

Luffy ate as much food as was possible for him to please Dark Luffy. He didn't want to by bullied right then. Well, never, but he felt nervous being around Ace right after he’d told him the truth about all of his horrible problems. Did Ace think Luffy was crazy? He wouldn't blame him if he did. It did sound crazy after all. 

Maybe if he knew what Dark Luffy was, or why it was there with him, Ace would believe Luffy. He hoped the man would keep his promise. Would his crew try to kill him before the evil in the little boy’s head killed everyone else.

Luffy didn't want to die. His body didn't want to die, but maybe he’d be free if he died. Would he move on to somewhere nice, or would he go to hell for all of the people he’d killed? 

By the time Dark Luffy was satisfied, Luffy was so full he felt like he was going to throw up. He hadnt had a big meal like that in awhile. “I’m going to go to bed. Thanks for the food. I’m sorry… about my episode. And all the food got cold,” Luffy said miserably. He was so embarrassed. 

“It’s fine. You can talk to me whenever you can,” Ace said nicely, not straightforward enough for Dark Luffy to get suspicious. “I’ll walk you to your room.”


	4. The First Appearance of the Monster

**An appearance of Dark Luffy! Enjoy~**

* * *

Over the next three days, Luffy continued to be extremely awkward with everyone on the ship besides Ace, who payed attention to him when Luffy was okay with it. They hadn't talked about Dark Luffy at all, since he was awake a lot of the time due to him now feeling stressed after hearing the next island was a little over two weeks away.

Luffy did his best to stay away from Marco and Whitebeard, and Ace tried to keep them not in the same room, and wasn't looking suspicious at all. Luffy had had another panic attack, but not everyone saw it since he went to hide in a closet he'd found once Dark Luffy started berating him with insults and commands Luffy couldn't bring himself to do.

Things had never been worse for Luffy. He was constantly so stressed he was on the verge of vomiting multiple times. He felt sick and so tired. He felt insecure while Dark Luffy laughed at him or yelled at him to grow up and stop being a baby. That it didn't matter if Luffy was a little kid because he had Dark Luffy inside of him, and he hated kids.

Dark Luffy didn't grow suspicious even when Ace was giving him understanding looks every time Luffy visibly cringed or grimaced, looking utterly miserable. The others just thought he was extremely socially awkward and suffered from intense anxiety.

However, one person was noticing how strange Luffy acted, and how his actions and the way he moved. Luffy didn't just suffer from anxiety. There was something deeper wrong with him, and he could see that Ace knew more than he was letting on. Did the child talk to him about something? Whitebeard payed attention to Ace and Luffy whenever they were near, and saw Ace pat Luffy's shoulder comfortingly when Luffy even made the slightest pained twitch on his face.

Whitebeard had considered Luffy had a mental illness, maybe schizophrenia, but with the way Ace interacted with him, it was not a mental illness.

Finally, Dark Luffy was messing with Luffy's head, absolutely fed up with Luffy's mindset and perpetual fear. He pretended to leave, to make Luffy calm the hell down. It was hard for Dark Luffy to conceal his feelings when Marco walked past. Luffy was heading to Ace, positive Dark Luffy was asleep.

He found Ace in his room reading, the door opened just a little bit. Luffy knocked his small hand on the open door. Ace looked up and smiled.

"He's gone," Luffy said quietly. Ace told him to come on in and lock the door behind him. Luffy walked to Ace's big bed and sat on it. "... He's getting really stressed. I don't know what to do. He's never gotten like this," Luffy mumbled, but loud enough for Ace to hear. Ace stood and walked over to the young boy and rubbed his hand on his upper back.

"Is he still terrified of pops and Marco?" Luffy nodded, looking at his hands.

"Every time I see them, my heart beats really fast and I feel like I'm going to pass out, and then he gets mad at me about it, even though it's his fault-" Luffy stopped talking with a horrified face.

" _Talking about me behind my back, Luffy?"_ Luffy began to breathe quickly.

Ace looked angry and guarded when Luffy began to talk to himself. The monster was back. "I- Ace won't tell anyone, he promised," Luffy said quickly, still breathing quickly. "I thought you were asleep… I- I just needed someone to talk to!"

" _You can always talk to_  me  _you know. I'm always here to help you,"_ the voice in Luffy's head taunted.

"No! You always kill people and are mean to me," Luffy mumbled, but he felt the darkness clouding his head, and soon things were black, and he was gone.

Ace was startled by the blast of the most evil feeling haki he'd ever encountered. It gave him the chills, and no doubt alerted the whole crew.

"So, has Luffy been talking to you about me too much?" Luffy's voice said, sounding smug and just  _wrong._  "I can't let that go. You'll have to die. Sorry about that," the evil thing that had been ruining Luffy said.

"Yes, he has been talking to me a lot. And you can't kill me. I've never told Luffy how to. Apparently, you werent listening when I told him I could easily beat you. Leave his body, now and bring him back!" Ace said angrily.

"He's in here somewhere. He won't remember this though, so if I kill his only friend, at least he won't remember it," Dark Luffy said, in a cruel voice. "And he doesn't know what I can do." Luffy's fingers turned sharp and his pupils grew. His body swiped at Ace, trying to slice his throat quickly, so the man couldn't call for help, not that Ace was going to.

Luffy's face scowled when his fingers went right through Ace's fire body. "Hmm. Well that's new," Dark Luffy said with a curious look on. He knew he had the upper hand, even if he couldn't kill Ace.

Ace's hands turned into flames as he approached the little possessed boy.

"Ah ah. Would you hurt poor little Luffy's body?" Dark Luffy taunted, causing Ace to pause and frown. But then he continued to walk with the fire flickering on his palms and fingers.

"Luffy would understand," Ace said grimly, making Dark Luffy's eyes widen. He knew this man would hurt him, regardless of who this body belonged to. And if he got hurt, Dark Luffy would leave and Luffy would come back. The possessed angel darted around Ace and kicked through the wooden wall and into the hallway. He wasn't surprised with all of the people who were heading for Ace's room, where the alarming haki was coming from.

But, as Luffy pushed his way through the crowd, he made everyone flinch as his haki touched them. It felt like a cold burn. Then they saw Ace chasing after him, looking angry, fire flickering off of him. His brothers called for him, asking what was going on, but Ace ignored them. There was no time to explain, he had to get Luffy before this monster did something Luffy couldn't live with.

His little friend had told him once that Dark Luffy only willingly left after appearing was when he killed someone. "Stop him!" Ace shouted as Luffy threw open the door to the deck.

Dark Luffy was about to get higher on the cabin than Ace so he could jump down and push the Devil Fruit user over the edge, killing him by making him drown. But Luffy was so distracted by preparing to ambush his chaser than he didn't notice the giant man who walked up behind him. Dark Luffy cried out angrily as Whitebeard's massive hand clamped around the little boy giving off disturbing haki.

"Let me go!" Luffy's voice shouted angrily. It sounded wrong coming from the mouth of the quiet and meek little kid. "You'll die after Ace if you don't release me!"

"What did you do with Luffy?" Whitebeard growled, suddenly terrifying the monster. Ace ran up the stairs and to his father and the captured Dark Luffy.

"He's gone," he taunted, trying to sound strong. But Ace glared at him and told the truth.

"He's being possessed, pops! Don't kill him, he'll go away from pain and Luffy will come back!" Ace yelled, wanting Whitebeard to be the one to hurt the boy. Ace didn't want to harm him, possessed or not.

Dark Luffy snarled at both men, looking like a cornered rabid animal, but also immensely afraid of Whitebeard. "Is that so?" Whitebeard questioned, glaring at the kid, making Dark Luffy's eyes winden. He tried to fight back by releasing more terrible haki that even Whitebeard wasn't immune to. Holding him like this stung his hand. The giant man began to tighten his hold, squashing Luffy's small frame.

"No!" Dark Luffy screamed angrily as he was painfully squeezed. Finally Luffy's eyes rolled into his head and he slumped back in the large hand, unconscious. Whitebeard relaxed his hand, giving the boy to Ace, who had his arms open for him. He stared at Luffy sadly. The powerful haki had disappeared when Dark Luffy had, and now he was just the six year old again. No feather turned black since no one had been killed, thankfully. Tears ran down from his closed eyes.

But now Luffy's secret was out. What would happen to him? What would the crew do? Everyone on the crew was now on the deck, confused with what had just happened. Ace brought Luffy closer to his chest and he walked past everyone and back into the interior. He snapped at people to stop staring at Luffy.

Ace brought Luffy to his room, knowing that they'd both be fine since Dark Luffy stayed away for awhile once he showed his face, taking over Luffy's body. Luffy had told him that. Luffy had been easily taken over, even after arguing with the evil creature. Was it some sort of demon? Would an exorcist help? But that didn't seem right to him. It was something else. He'd ask Luffy when he woke up.

And what would Ace tell him? Luffy said he never remembered what happened while Dark Luffy was in action. Should he tell the boy what happened? There were bound to be some bruises on him from pops squeezing him in his hand, so how was he supposed to make up a lie about that? And Luffy had to know that Dark Luffy had taken over.

What a messed up situation.

Whitebeard knocked on Ace's room's door softly a couple hours after the fire man had taken Luffy there. He knew the kid was in there because he knew how Ace had been treating the young boy. Almost like how a big brother would treat their little one. Ace obviously cared about Luffy, especially since he'd not harmed the boy even when he knew Dark Luffy would leave if he felt pain.

Luffy was sleeping in Ace's bed, tucked under the covers, which Ace sat a this desk, staring at the flat surface, lost in his thoughts until the captain knocked on the door. Ace got up to open it quietly, and step out into the hallway after looking at Luffy to make sure he was still asleep.

Marco was next to Whitebeard as well, both of them looking at Ace in a way that clearly told him they wanted answers. But Ace said nothing for a little bit.

"Please explain, Ace," the captain said in has deep, serious voice. "What happened to him?" Ace looked down, not wanting to say, but it was an order from his captain, and he had to follow it.

"Luffy told me he has a monster living inside of him. It takes over and kills people, and when he wakes up he doesn't remember any of it. Everytime Dark Luffy kills anyone, one of his feathers turns black," Ace explained unwillingly.

Marco frowned. "It that why he's so messed up all the time?" Ace frowned.

"It's not his fault he's been affected by trauma. Wouldn't you eventually be broken if a monster talked to you in your head all the time? Threatening Luffy to get him to follow the orders the monster gives? I know I'd be messed up," Ace told them, voice hard.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Whitebeard asked. Ace frowned.

"Because Luffy asked me not to. Dark Luffy, which is what the thing's name is, didn't even know Luffy was talking to me. He only came out because he found out Luffy had been talking about him. This thing is slowly killing him by driving him mad." Ace was silent for a few moments. "Are you going to get rid of him?" he asked nervously. He really wanted to help Luffy.

"Not yet. There isn't really any place to drop him off, and we won't throw him overboard. And it would be hypocritical. I've said your blood doesn't matter, who you are as a person does. It's clearly not Luffy's fault this happens to him. And I know you would be furious if we were to get rid of him because of this," Whitebeard finished.

"Why is he so scared of us? He looks like he's gonna pee himself every time I look at him. Same with pops," Marco observed.

"He said Dark Luffy is afraid of both of you. That's why he's having panic attacks and under so much stress. He can feel the unease and fear by the monster. It makes him afraid of you two as well. Dark Luffy told him to be careful of you two," Ace confessed. He really didn't like telling them all about Luffy without his permission. He felt like he was betraying the boy. Why did he care so much about him? It was strange, and Marco and Whitebeard thought the same thing.

"Ace, why do you like him so much? You act like an older brother, but you've known him for only a couple days…" Marco said. Ace frowned, trying to come up with a reason. The only thing he could come up with that sounded right was that Luffy trusted him, and had opened up to the fire user.

"He trusts me. But he'll probably be upset with me telling you all this." Ace sighed. "I don't know why I care about him so much…" Ace sighed. "Can you tell the crew to not look at him like he's a crazed monster."

Whitebeard nodded. "I'll do it, but you know many won't be able to help it. We all felt that horrific burst of haki. Even made my skin tingle. They won't be able to help it, but I'll make them try their best. I won't tell them what you've told me. That doesn't need to spread around the crew."

Whitebeard turned to leave, but Marco stayed. "Tell him pops and I won't just attack him for no reason. And we won't kill him, even if he's in that evil state. Good luck," he added before turning and walking the same direction his father and captain had.

Just as Ace was about to open the bedroom door again, it creaked open by Luffy, who was looking confused. He didn't know how he got here. All he remembered was arguing with Dark Luffy. Maybe he fell asleep and was brought to bed. But there was no voice in his head. He knew what had to have happened.

Ace smiled down at him kindly. "Let's go back inside and we can talk," the man said, closing the door behind both of them. Luffy cringed as he sat on the bed. His sides, arms and legs hurt. He looked down at his arm and saw they were pink and red. They stung to touch.

"...What happened?" Luffy asked quietly, looking at his feet hanging over the side of the bed. Before Ace could answer, Luffy asked another question. "He came out, didn't he?" Neither needed clarification of who "he" was.

"Yeah, he did. But no one got hurt or killed. Pops caught you in his hand and squeezed until Dark Luffy was gone. You'll have some big bruises, but it was better than me burning you." He paused. "Everyone on the ship knows something happened to you. When he came out, this dangerous and terrible haki came off of you, and woke everyone up.

"I'm sorry, but I had to tell pops about some of what you told me. Marco told you to not be afraid of both of them. That they won't just harm you for no reason," Ace told him nicely. "I'm sorry about what happened. It's because you talked to me that he came out."

"No… I'm glad I talked to you. He pretended to be asleep, but he got mad when he heard us talk about him. He's gonna be mad everyone knows. That Whitebeard and Marco know…" Luffy looked miserable. "Do you regret picking me up now?" He was surprised when Ace answered immediately.

"No, I don't. I'm going to help you. I don't know how, but I'm going to help you no matter what. We just have to make sure you stay on this ship and don't run away." Luffy looked at him in awe before his face fell again and his miserable look returned.

"Everyone on this ship is going to die." He just sounded so detached. "You shoulda' killed me." Ace almost slapped him to try and shock him out of his depressing mood, but he didn't, and instead kneeled down in front of him and took his hands.

"No one on this ship would kill you. Now that we know pain will make him go away, it'd be easier to get rid of him without killing you in the process. You might get hurt, but it would be better than killing someone or everyone, right?" Ace asked patiently. The boy just nodded slowly. His stomach grumbled. Dark Luffy took a lot of energy on his rampage.

"Want to go get some food? I'm sure there aren't a lot of people in there for dinner yet," Ace said softly. Luffy nodded and got off the bed and walked to the bedroom door behind Ace. He surprised Ace by reaching up and holding his hand tightly. Ace didn't react other than to hold his hand back. He forgot sometimes that he was only six, because of how mature he acted by the horrors of his life. He felt so bad for him.

Ace stopped outside of the galley door, feeling a lot of the crew inside the large room. "I'll go in and get us something. There's a lot of people in there right now. What do you want to eat?"

"He takes up a lot of energy. So something that will give me energy? Like meat or something…?" Luffy asked, not wanting to be difficult.

"Sure. I'll be right back," Ace replied, planning on just going to make a sandwich with some meat and lettuce or something. Anything quick and simple since he wanted to get to Luffy and he also wasn't a good cook.

He could hear the meeting going on behind him in the dining area, everyone in a group and listening to Whitebeard explain only the necessities to know with dealing with Luffy and his dark partner inside of him.

He could hear some protesting the boy being on the ship after that bout of horrific haki that had given everyone the chills. But Ace was happy to hear more than one person countering their opinions. A lot of them had done a lot of bad things in their lives, and that Luffy didn't mean to.

They also brought up Ace's story. How he'd met Whitebeard only to kill him, yet eventually he became a dear friend and family member. They would just have to be a bit careful around him. But not shun or shame the boy. Others chimed in in agreement, making Ace smile as he walked out of the room with two sandwiches on a plate and some water.

Luffy was sitting across from the door against the wall, his knees pulled up. He wondered how angry Dark Luffy would be when he woke up. But at least right now Luffy  _knew_ the bad guy was asleep. When Ace came out, Luffy stood up and took his plate gratefully.

"Why don't we go outside?" Ace asked, leading Luffy through the halls after he agreed to go outside.

"Our chef, Thatch, could have made a lot better sandwiches, but he's injured right now, so nothing really tastes the same at the moment. You've never met him, but I'm sure he'd like you. Even if you have a problem, I think he'd be a good guy about it," Ace said between bites of his simple sandwich.

"How'd he get hurt?" Luffy asked quietly. It was chilly outside, but it felt good and it was nice and quiet. No one was out besides him and Ace.

Ace's face turned into a scowl. "A former-crewmate tried to kill him for a Devil Fruit. His name was Teach, and he had been on the crew for a long time. But he committed the worst crime as a pirate and attacked his crewmate. Family member.

"If Thatch had died, I'd have gone after that asshole. But he lived and the Devil Fruit got stolen by the traitor. I can't believe none of us saw who he really was inside." Ace sighed. "But no one died, and that's what matters. Teach will get what's coming for him some day," he finished, also finishing his sandwich. Luffy ate his food much slower, trying to make it last longer, even though it wouldn't be enough food.

Ace changed the subject. "Do you have any siblings, Luffy?" the young man asked.

"I don't remember. I don't remember ever having a family. The first memory I have that I remember was when Dark Luffy showed up. I don't remember anything before that." Luffy looked at the slowly darkening sky. "He's been here for as long as I can remember," he said softly. "You'd think I would have gotten used to him since him being here is all I've known. But I hate him. Sometimes I dream about being normal. Having fun, having friends. Going places to explore, not to run away from a crime scene."

"When I was younger, I hated my life and myself like you do. My biological father was a criminal. The worst criminal of all time apparently. In my hometown, people would tell me that anyone who was the son of that man didn't deserve to live. I took out my stress by beating the shit out of people and stealing their money.

"I lived with bandits for awhile, but eventually, I left. I went out to sea, and had my own pirate crew. But in the end, I ended up here. It wasn't what I planned in life. Sailing under the flag of someone else," Ace said with a soft smile. "But it was the best choice I've ever made. The funny thing is that I first came to this ship to kill pops. And now I'm one of the main leaders here.

"I'm sure you'll find a place to go some day, where everything is better and you're free. There has to be some way or someone out there to get rid of Dark Luffy. Don't give up hope," Ace told him, bringing a very small smile to Luffy's sad face.

"...Thanks," Luffy said. They were quiet for a while after eating, staring at the ocean, and the moon as it came up into the sky and the stars came out.


	5. A Failed Attempt and a Dangerous Threat

**I finished this story, but I don't really know if the ending is satisfactory, so I have begun a part two, but no matter what, the first part (or only part) will be uploaded complete. Enjoy,~**

* * *

Dark Luffy didn't make himself known for two whole days. You'd think Luffy would have liked that. But he didn't. He didn't like not knowing when the monster inside him would suddenly start talking, startling Luffy painfully. Luffy spent most of this time with Ace, trying to ignore all the looks he was given by many of the crew. He didn't blame them, but it still made him feel like a piece of trash. Looking at these pirates, carrying their weapons, Luffy wondered how many of them would kill him if Dark Luffy came back.

How old would Luffy live to be? Though he wanted that age to be high, he knew that it probably would not be. He'd get caught eventually and killed for revenge of whoever he killed to make his executor angry. And what would Dark Luffy do if they were cornered like that? Luffy had a strong feeling that he'd protect Luffy's body by boosting his powers like crazy.

Dark Luffy was always stronger when Luffy agreed to let him take over. It didn't happen much, but when it did, thousands of people die. Like the auction house, when Luffy asked him for help. Even the buildings next to the auction house were decimated.

"Do you want to meet Thatch? We think he'll wake up soon, since he's getting a lot better," Ace offered after they ate lunch together, like always. Luffy nodded. He wanted to meet Ace's good friend. He wondered if he'd actually get to talk to Thatch before he was dropped off, too much trouble for the Whitebeards to take care of.

Luffy followed Ace through the hallways and to a big, white room. It was very clearly an infirmary. If not for all the equipment, the smell gave it away. The mental institutions doctor's office had smelled like this. It didn't bring back nice memories. Luffy wouldn't want to be in this room too long.

Thatch was a nice looking man. He looked like he'd have a nice smile when he woke up. Luffy watched as Ace talked to the comatose man, telling him that he had to wake up soon so he could meet Luffy. Luffy smiled softly. He really liked Ace.

Then…

" _He looks very fragile."_  Luffy gasped. He began to shake, and it got Ace's attention. " _I wonder what it would take for him to suddenly die. Don't you wonder, too?"_  Luffy almost started to cry. He hadnt in what felt like a long time. It was long overdue.

"You okay?" Ace asked, voice full of concern. Luffy nodded automatically. "Did he come back?" the man asked with a hard voice. Luffy just looked down, shuffling his feet. This was all the answer Ace needed.

" _Ace sure seems to care about this man."_  Dark Luffy just sounded curious, but Luffy knew that was just him toying with his head. Luffy suddenly sprinted out of the room. He had to get away from Ace and his friend. He heard Ace calling for him, and the sound of his steps coming after him.

Luffy ran down the hall and to his dusty room that he slept in. He threw the door open and then slammed it shut, locking it behind him. Then he went and crawled under the bed. He was breathing heavily, and not from the mad dash he'd just made. He ignored Ace as he knocked on the door and called Luffy's name.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Luffy asked the air quietly.

" _It's better to be feared than loved."_ Luffy's face scrunched up in misery. " _Keeping you scared is what fuels me. So_ _ **be afraid.**_ _I can take you over any time I want to. I can do whatever I want. Whether you agree or not. Even if I'm only let out for a little while, I still get closer to full control. And there is nothing you can do to stop it…"_ Dark Luffy said quietly inside of his host's mind. " _And you know that, don't you?"_

Luffy began to sob quietly, knowing full well that everything Dark Luffy said to him was true. Luffy wanted off this ship. Away from Ace and the people he cared about. "If I stay, Whitebeard will keep you under control," Luffy mumbled, then immediately terrified of Dark Luffy's anger. But what he felt was instantly fear, making Luffy sweat bullets as he felt it second-hand.

" _Don't you remind me! But if he kills me, then it's by killing you! You should be more afraid than I am!"_ Luffy whimpered and buried his head in his arms, still lying under the dusty bed. He'd been sleeping on the floor under the bed, feeling more secure, though the monster haunting Luffy was inside of him, always there. He'd never escape.

"I hate you…" Luffy whispered, but unable to summon any bite to his words. It was more like a whine.

" _You shouldn't hate me. How many times have I protected you?"_ Dark Luffy asked softly, toying with Luffy again. Luffy chose not to answer. Just laid there, his head buried in his arms, hoping the monster was done talking.

Luffy woke up by the loud order from his haunter to go get some food. Luffy crawled out from under the bed slowly, still sleepy. He hurried when Dark Luffy barked at him to go faster. He was getting meaner. Taking out his own stress on Luffy more than he had even before he made his appearance.

Ace was outside the door, asleep for some reason. Should Luffy wake him? He walked over to Ace and tapped his shoulder. "Ace? Why are you sleeping?" Luffy asked quietly. He didn't wake, just snored a little louder. "Ace?"

" _Leave him!"_ Luffy flinched and hurried away from him. He should be fine, he was just asleep after all. But he froze in front of the galley door. He felt very vulnerable without Ace there. He started to make a step forward, but then stopped. He didn't want to go in all alone and feel all the stares from everyone. " _Just go in."_

"I don't wanna go alone," Luffy whispered. "I'll go get Ace, he should eat, too." The little boy hurried down the hall and back to where he left Ace. He heard Dark Luffy scoff at him in his head.

The young man was still asleep, and wouldn't wake up from Luffy saying his name. So he blew in Ace's ear. He jolted awake with a "gah!" and then fell onto his side. Luffy did something he had never done before. He giggled. His eyes widened and he touched his hand to his lips. Did he just… laugh?

For one second, he felt rage from Dark Luffy, and it snapped him out of his happy moment.

"Why would you wake me up like that?!" Ace asked, embarrassed. Luffy looked down.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up when I talked to you, and I tapped you… so I did that to wake you up. Sorry," Luffy said meekly. He felt like he was being scolded. Ace just smiled at him sadly.

"Want to go eat?" Luffy nodded sadly. " _He_ wants to go eat?"

"Yeah," Luffy replied quietly. Ace frowned. He really hated this monster hanging around in Luffy's head. And Dark Luffy hated Ace as well, but the man didn't know that.

The two walked down the hall and again Luffy was standing in front of the galley entrance, and again he hesitated. "...Ace? Keep a lookout in front of Thatch's door," Luffy said in a rush, then he flinched as he was reprimanded.

"Why?" Ace asked sternly. Luffy couldn't answer. He was scared of being yelled at again, and just shook his head vigorously. Ace didn't push him. He'd gotten the most important part, and that was really all he needed. "Alright. Let's go get some food."

It was night time, and Luffy was supposed to be asleep in bed. And he was in bed, waiting. Waiting for Dark Luffy to sleep or do whatever he does when he disappears for extended periods of time. Luffy kept his breathing calm and mid relaxed.

He didn't rush when he stood up and quietly walked to the library he'd seen. It had a desk. He'd gone in there with Ace for a little bit days ago. He hadn't opened the desk, but it had to be in there, or he was screwed.

He rummaged through the drawers when he found it: a roll of strong tape and a pair of scissors. He took a deep breath and quietly walked down the hall and finally to the deck. Now he began to hurry, not wanting Dark Luffy to be aware of what he was doing.

First, he wrapped the tape around his head multiple times until it was a gag. Then he moved on to taping his feet together. He could start to feel the tickling in his head, but Dark Luffy wasn't awake yet. So the boy then taped all of his fingers together. He threw the scissors and tape away, making a loud thud on the otherwise quiet ship.

Luffy hobbled to the edge of the deck. He was just done, done with everything, and he wouldn't let his body be used to murder Ace's friend. Ace was important to him, his first friend ever. Who didn't think he was crazy or evil. And he took the truth of the problem in stride and didn't shun Luffy away. Ace was a nice person, and Luffy was glad he'd met him.

" _What are you doing -?"_

Luffy jumped over the side, slipping through the water with a quiet splash. As he began to drown, willingly, Dark Luffy took over completely.

" _Luffy, you fucking idiot! You're gonna kill us both! AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE MY PERMISSION! YOU DON'T DO_ _ **ANYTHING**_ _WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"_

The blast of horrible haki woke everyone on the ship, all the crew members now on high alert for an evil little boy to try and kill someone. Ace sprinted out of his room the second he felt it, and instead of heading to Luffy's bedroom, he ran to the infirmary. Everything was fine in there… So he ran towards the feeling as he felt it growing fainter and fainter.

He ended up standing against the railing, horrified that the haki was coming from the water and growing fainter. And he couldn't go under to save him! Did he try to kill himself?!

Others were now on deck, and Ace began screaming for someone to get into the water and save Luffy. They hesitated for a moment, but then multiple non-fruit users jumped into the water. Luffy was unconscious, his body, including Dark Luffy, sinking down deeper into the ocean.

If he'd been awake, he would have screamed at the person dragging him back to just let him drown. He was done with everything, and he didn't want to kill anyone ever again. The last couple of times, he'd been horrified, but detached. And, like Dark Luffy said, he was protecting him from dangers. But this was different. He knew some of the people here, and knew Ace really cared about them, so he couldn't live with himself if he woke up and everyone on the ship was slaughtered, or if he was on some faraway island and learned the ship had drowned, or like a while ago, had exploded with people on board.

Dark Luffy was quiet in his head, also having been affected by the stress of drowning, and how it hurt. He'd only been awake for a few seconds and he used those seconds to curse Luffy and not try to swim up to the surface. Luffy had done a good job of making it impossible for him to swim back up. And his wings were dead weight once they were soaked in water. Luffy never went swimming for this reason and he just couldn't learn to in the first place.

When Luffy hit the deck, he was still unconscious and not breathing. Ace ran over and painfully ripped the gag away while some of it burned into nothing in his hand. Ace started performing CPR, furious with Luffy, but also feeling immensely sorry for him. Luffy really was breaking. Part of Ace wished he'd never picked Luffy up, because then he wouldn't be being driven insane so badly by the stress of Dark Luffy being on this ship.

He woke up as he coughed up water, not that much had gotten through the gag. Ace looked down at him in fury. It wasn't a nice thing to come back to life to. They just stared at each other's eyes for a moment before Luffy looked away.

Luffy was angry. Angry that Dark Luffy had sent out a signal to get help, and that he hadnt just drowned completely by the time the pirates knew where Luffy was. They ruined it! He'd come up with a lot of resolve to kill himself, and they all spit on it by saving him. It was clearly planned, so why didn't they just let him go? Be free from hell on earth. He turned his face away from Ace, clearly angry. Ace felt hurt.

"You should have just let me drown!" Luffy yelled at him. It startled Ace; he'd never heard Luffy raise his voice. And to yell at Ace was surprising. "Now he's gonna get revenge on me!"

" _Hell yes I am."_

Luffy flinched. His life was a never ending hell. If he could just will himself to drop dead then he would have done that a long time ago. He was only six and it was like this. He couldn't live the rest of his life like this. No, he'd find a way to kill himself with now one able to save him. But he was too chicken to slit his own throat.

Luffy had his clothes changed into another outfit that had been made for him and was locked in his room with a look out against the door outside in the hallway. He looked at the floor of his temporary bed, feeling empty, even as Dark Luffy taunted him.

"Shut up," Luffy said quietly. "I'm sick of you." Dark Luffy froze at his words. Luffy had never talked back to the monster like that before. Luffy barely flinched as Dark Luffy shouted at him.

"I'll kill myself eventually. When I get off this ship, I'm free to kill myself without anyone saving me. Drowning, jumping off of a cliff, pissing off someone with a weapon, getting a gun and shooting myself." He looked up at the ceiling. "It's only a matter of time."

" _I hope you know I'll never let that happen. I won't let you kill us,"_ Dark Luffy said quietly.

"I'm going to bed," Luffy announced. It was very late after all. And he was tired. His lungs still hurt a bit, but he ignored that and went to bed, on top of the covers and blankets.

**Poor Luffy! It would be so awful to be him.**


	6. What He Said He'd Do

**Much, much shorted chapter than usual. The next chapter gets really serious and dramatic, so I think people will like it! Enjoy~**

* * *

For the next week, Luffy was guarded by Ace wherever he went, and when Ace had to sleep, Marco would take over. Luffy had become empty. He didn't flinch, or look scared, or anything. He just looked blank. Even as Dark Luffy got stronger from Luffy's lack of fighting back, Luffy said nothing. He didn't talk to Ace, or even look him in the eye.

The only thing he said during that week was halfway in between, when Luffy told Ace in a tone voice that he needed to guard Thatch every minute of the day. Ace frowned, but swore he'd keep Thatch safe in the infirmary.

There was two days left on the ship before Luffy could leave, with or without Ace's cooperation. He knew Ace wanted to help him, but the longer Luffy was on this ship, the more likely Dark Luffy was to kill someone, or multiple someones.

"We're leaving soon," Luffy said by himself. "You should be happy about that." Dark Luffy didn't answer, though Luffy knew he was awake and stronger than before. It was Luffy's fault the evil in his head grew stronger. He was nearing the breaking point. He could go insane any moment he was so horribly stressed.

Luffy didn't eat much during dinner. Though the food would usually smell delicious, now it just made him nauseous. But he ate because he didn't feel like getting reamed near the end of the day. But he could always starve himself to death. He'd just go somewhere it was impossible to escape.

Ace noticed how down he was for the last week, but it wasn't surprising. Luffy had very clearly wanted to die, and they ruined it. Ace wondered if he did the right thing. For anyone else, he'd know that wasn't the case. But for Luffy, who suffers so much on a daily basis… it was different. But he didn't let his thoughts show to the boy.

Before Luffy was walked to bed by Ace, he reminded the man about the lookout at the room where Thatch was. Ace nodded and wished Luffy goodnight, also saying goodnight to a man from the crew guarding Luffy's bedroom door from the outside. He was very large and leaned against the closed door.

As Luffy slept, he dreamt of dark swirly shapes all around him. It was pretty if it wasn't also creepy. It felt like he was being washed away in dark water, but was able to float on the surface. There was no plot to his dream, just him in swirling and dark water. Then the dream ended and he went back to a plain sleep with no more dreams.

Luffy's eyes opened, and his hands twitched as a smirk spread across his face. He did his best to not let his haki show, until he was in the infirmary, in front of Luffy's friend's good friend. Then he'd release everything and they'd all come in to see him murder Thatch. Even if Luffy warned others to keep a look at the door, Dark Luffy would easily over power them if it wasn't Ace, Marco or Whitebeard. He'd done his investigating when Luffy thought he was asleep, gauging the haki strength in each member of the crew, which was very hard since there was a ridiculous amount of people on this ship.

He quietly slipped out of bed and knew someone was on the other side of the wooden door, but that wasn't a problem. He easily kicked the door so hard it launched the big man in front of it into the wall across from him, knocking him out. It had been loud, so Dark Luffy did his best to hurry down the long halls to the room he knew Thatch was in.

Taking out this guard was easy, and soon he was on the ground, blood coming from his mouth after Dark Luffy kicked him in the stomach, not waiting to see if he was dead, which he wasn't. Finally, Dark Luffy stood next to the bed Thatch was healing on, he released everything. The man didn't notice a thing. Didn't notice a very creepy child standing right next to his head, releasing terrible waves of haki.

Ace got in the room first, seeing a very obviously possessed Luffy, standing next to Thatch's head with his fingers sharpened, like they'd been when he tried to slit Ace's neck. He had a demented grin on, and when others arrived, they all stopped immediately. They wouldn't be careless with their movements with Dark Luffy poised to murder Thatch.

"Don't do it," Ace said seriously, furious with this thing. No wonder Luffy had been saying to guard Thatch's room. Because of this happening. There should have been a stronger look-out outside the door. Ace or Marco would have been best.

The others were all quiet, sweating and very angry.

"Luffy doesn't get friends. He doesnt get to control this body and kill himself. If I kill Ace's friend, then you won't be Luffy's friend anymore, and no one would want him here. All I have to do is kill this man and everything will crash down," Dark Luffy bragged. His fingers got closer to Thatch's neck.

Ace's body turned into flames, but he stopped when Dark Luffy said, "Don't want to hurt little Luffy's body, do you?" But he didn't even have time to think or move his fingers any closer to Thatch's neck before Izo pulled out a gun and shot Luffy in the shoulder. Immediately, Luffy crumpled and fell to the ground.

"We care more about Thatch's life than Luffy's body," Izo said coldly as two of the crew mates pinned Luffy down while he was unconscious. "Lock him up," Izo said angrily, glaring at Ace, as if it was his fault. "You still want him on this ship?" he snarled as Luffy was carried out.

Ace looked at the ground. He should have done something more to prevent this. And even though it was Luffy's body who almost killed Thatch, he didn't hate him. But he was becoming a real problem. Ace didn't want to, but they would have to get him off the ship. At the next island, they'd give him some money and send him on his way, wherever that would be.


	7. Three Months

Luffy woke up slowly, and panicked as he couldn't move at all. His body was strapped down to a metal table in a dark room with stone walls. He even had a strap across his forehead to keep his head down against the uncomfortable table. He was in jail. What had happened to put him in here? Dark Luffy must have come out, and done something really bad. Oh, he hoped Thatch was alive.

Luffy was obviously a threat to everyone and that was why he was strapped down. Dark Luffy was quiet in his head, and couldn't yell as Luffy began to sob like the child he was. He pulled at the straps on his wrists, but as Luffy, he wasn't strong enough to break them.

Through his tears, he called for someone to come in there and tell him what happened. Was he going to be executed? After all, Ace said it was the ultimate sin to kill a crewmate. And though Luffy wasnt an official crew member, he'd almost killed another person on the ship he was stuck on.

No one came into the room, even though he knew someone had to be outside the room. He was able to move his fingers and felt no wet or dry substance. He had no blood on his fingers. That was good, right?

He continued to cry in the silence, before he became exhausted and quiet. He wanted this to end, but Dark Luffy would never allow that to happen. But Luffy was just done. He couldn't handle it anymore.

"Dark Luffy?" he asked the silence. He didn't get an answer for a few minutes.

" _What?"_ he asked, sounding bored. He was irritated he hadnt been able to kill that man, and his shoulder hurt from the gun wound. But Luffy and he could tell it had been treated, not that it didn't hurt.

"If you promise to not hurt anyone on this ship, ever, I'll give you full control. But you have to promise, and keep it. You've ruined everything, and even though I don't want you to win… I'm just tired of this.

"You win."

" _I promise,_ " was the last thing Luffy heard before he let go, and everything became numb and dark and silent.

Everyone jumped in the galley when a horrible wave of haki blew up, and continued to flow out. It was worse than the other two times Dark Luffy had come out. They all heard a loud crashing noise, followed with a shout. Then they heard a door slam open against the wall.

Ace was first to come outside and saw Luffy stretching while facing the sea. But his wings were entirely black. There was no white left. Not even one feather. It was pitch black. The flow of haki continued to pulse away from Luffy. But it wasn't Luffy, for when Ace hesitantly called his name, he turned around with black irises and a black mark over one of his eyes. They werent the pretty blue and green, but pitch black, like there was no pupil.

"This body doesn't belong to Luffy anymore," Dark Luffy said simply.

"What do you mean?!" Ace demanded. The others were behind him, actually looking afraid. The only ones not wanting to get off the ship were Ace, Marco and Whitebeard. None of those three approached Dark Luffy.

"Luffy has given up. I promised I wouldn't hurt anyone here and he gave me full control. I have no problem with you people anymore. See ya," Dark Luffy said simply before he jumped off the ship and flew away and quickly left their view.

No one reacted for a few seconds after he took flight. "Luffy!" Ace called desperately. Then he whipped around to look at Marco. "Follow him!" he demanded. But Marco didn't move, he just frowned.

"He promised he wouldn't do anything against us. I don't particularly want to make him take that back and kill us and these scaredy cats." Then he looked up to Whitebeard.

He frowned at Ace, giving a sympathetic look. "It's the best to let him leave without hurting any of us. He almost killed Thatch, Ace. Our family comes before a guest. I'm sorry," he said kindly. Ace looked at his hands furiously. Even if he got on his flamed powered ship, Luffy was long gone and Ace didn't even know which direction he was heading anymore.

"Fuck…" he mumbled sadly, defeated and disappointed.

"Dark Luffy's got another bounty," Marco said while holding the paper. "He crushed another navy base and murdered everyone there." Then he sighed and approached Whitebeard. It had been three months since Dark Luffy had disappeared, and it was only a little over a week for the youngest ever wanted poster to be sent out. It started at 10,000,000 beris, but steadily climbed up into the hundred millions. Now it was at 300,000,000 beris.

The demon had been going on killing sprees for fun, and no picture had been able to be taken. Until now. And no one knew his name, so his wanted poster read "Demon Angel", because that was really the best way to describe him.

Ace hurried over and frowned deeply at the photo taken. It was taken from the back, showing Luffy's wings and small frame, making it quite clear that he was a child. There were black spots on the photo, drops of blood on the camera. It didn't help that there were blurred lumps on the sides, which had to be dead bodies.

"Pops… another Devil Fruit power popped up. It's yours. Dark Luffy has the quake quake fruit," Marco said seriously.

The crew had found out Luffy somehow had their Devil Fruits, though the original owners still had them. First, it became known that he was able to burn down towns, and fly over them as a small flaming bird, an easy way to leave the scene without being caught.

But Ace's and Marco's powers were the only ones to show up until this time. He had reduced a navy base to rubble, the island sunken into the sea. Those who were lucky enough to see it and survive described it as him slamming his fists onto the ground and cracks being made into the cement, people falling inside to their deaths. Then he just flew away, not in pheonyx form.

"Damnit," Whitebeard growled The strongest Devil Fruit was now in the power of a demonic six year old. Ace cursed as well. "I wish Luffy hadn't given up. But… I can see why he did. Especially after being locked and strapped onto a table by himself in the dark." They all felt ashamed for that choice, because it finally broke Luffy completely. Izo felt the most ashamed, since those were his decisions.

"Where did this happen?" Ace asked, everyone else gathered around the three to listen.

"Not far from here, but we know how fast he moves from place to place. There would be no point in going there," Marco said sadly. A lot of them felt that it was being on this ship that created the dangerous, homicidal little boy. Ace had told them that the stress of being on this ship had made things worse.

But they had to wonder… was Luffy still there? And just asleep in the back of his head or something? Or was he wiped from existence?

They also had to worry about what Teach (Blackbeard) was doing. It seemed that he was competing with the demonic angel in the most trouble and destruction they could cause. It didn't seem that Dark Luffy cared since he'd changed nothing even after Teach started copying him.

Apparently, to the Whitebeard's horror, Dark Luffy went into a daycare and killed all of the children. Luffy had said Dark Luffy hated kids, but this was just… too extreme. They hated the image of meek little Luffy murdering toddlers and babies. It was unthinkable, but it happened.

Everyone were calling for his blood, but it was hard to do when he had four Devil Fruit powers, three of them offense. The fourth was Jozu's diamond power.

The first time it came out that Luffy had Ace's fire, they assumed it was some type of fruit, and that stirred hostility in the crew. Many of them thought Luffy had used them to somehow get Devil Fruit powers. But Ace and Marco argued that Luffy obviously didn't know he even had a Devil Fruit, if that was what it was. It was completely possible that Dark Luffy had eaten the fruit and Luffy didn't remember.

Plus, if Luffy knew he had a Devil Fruit, why did he tape his hands and feet together to drown? If he had known, he would have known that he'd drown even if he had no binds.

Thatch had finally woken up a few days after Luffy left, and listened in horror to Ace talk about everything that happened. He'd always liked kids, and hearing about what the six year old went through made him sick, even more so than knowing he was almost killed by a demon, or whatever the hell Dark Luffy was.

Marco had done his research, looking for books about Devil Fruits on multiple islands, and when he finally found one, he stole it. He was a pirate after all. He didn't have to pay for things if he didn't want to.

He spent a long time going through the book, finding the most ridiculous fruits that he'd rather die than be stuck with. It was in the back, under "special" fruits that had no definable place. They werent technically logias, zoans, or paramecia. And there was only one.

The absorb absorb fruit, though that was long and was instead called the "ab ab fruit". If you touch someone with a Devil Fruit, you automatically are able to do the same, whether they wanted to or not. It was more rare than a mythical zoan fruit, and only a few people in as long as history remembered had eaten it. It was too overpowered.

They all assumed that Dark Luffy had eaten it not long from when he boarded their ship, since the only powers he had were from the people on the ship. They wondered what else Dark Luffy did when Luffy couldn't remember. Other than killing, that is.

Another thing that the smarter members of the crew contemplated was why Dark Luffy chose a four year old kid as its home body? And how did that even happen? There was also the thought that Dark Luffy had chosen Luffy because he had already eaten the fruit as a child, and the little boy hadnt known. Dark Luffy might have found out somehow and took Luffy because of the rare power. But that was just thinking too much outside the box.

The Whitebeards did their best to go back to how it was before Luffy had come and gone, but that wasn't working out too well. Ace especially was moody and upset a lot. He felt it was completely his fault that he couldn't somehow save Luffy from this awful fate. And he wouldn't listen to anyone reasoning with him that it was never his responsibility and that it might have not even been possible to save him if no one knew what Dark Luffy even was.

Things were down everywhere with Dark Luffy on the loose.


	8. Demon Angel vs. Blackbeard

I'm not the best at writing fight scenes, but I hope this one is satisfactory! Enjoy~

* * *

Dark Luffy walked along the wall of a city he'd had fun messing with. He left a few people alive, because why not? He had raided a market and was feasting on all of their food. He was always hungry with how much energy it even took for him to function in Luffy's body, which was sadly, failing.

Luffy's body was constantly bruised from the force of the quake quake fruit when he used it, even with the pheonyx powers to heal. He was also constantly hungry without being able to find a lot of food or water, and was becoming malnourished. He also couldn't sleep properly for some reason.

But this didn't deter Dark Luffy from going about with his business since he was numb a lot of the time, and carried a pack of medical supplies with him at all times after getting a forced check up from a human doctor. Of course he then murdered him when he didn't like the results and took as much medication as he could with him.

And he was bummed, since, when Luffy's body completely failed, no matter if Dark Luffy was able to escape, he wouldn't have the convenient ab ab fruit. Maybe he'd find it somewhere else but he had no idea how to change bodies with someone else.

It had been a pain to hide this ability from Luffy, but once the boy gave Dark Luffy full control, he could use them whenever he liked. And now, with him finally mastering Whitebeard's power, along with the ability to use any Devil Fruit, he was now the strongest person in the world. And he loved the feeling.

He looked to the side of the wall as he was walking to the next market to clean out those shelves as well, he saw a few men. They each looked strange in their own way. Ugly, as well. There was a tan, fat one with a lot of chest hair and an ugly smile. And he was smiling at Luffy.

The others with him stood next to him, all looking very uncomfortable, since Dark Luffy gave off the haki at all moments. Even the horse one of them was laying on looked afraid.

"You're really creepy, Demon Angel. No wonder there's no photo of you," the man said, and laughed a laugh just as ugly as he was.

"Oh?" Dark Luffy asked threateningly. He grinned at them and his black irises spread to the rest of his eyes. No longer were there any whites. Just black orbs as he stared at them. They all flinched, including the brave man who spoke to him disrespectfully.

"And who might you be, ugly, fat man?" Dark Luffy asked as he walked closer to them. His haki became more terrible the closer he got to them.

"T-Teach, we should go," a man with a large gun said nervously.

"Teach? As in the Teach who betrayed the Whitebeard pirates?" Luffy asked as he stood a couple yards away from them, his wings moving around in excitement at the fight he was about to have. "You have a powerful Devil Fruit, don't you?"

He laughed loudly. "Yeah, I almost killed Thatch to get the dark dark fruit.," Teach bragged.

"Oh, we have that in common. I tried to kill him as well. Why don't you show me your Devil Fruit?" Dark Luffy asked conversationally, but still very deadly.

"Why, you want to take my power, too?" Teach asked dangerously. Luffy answered with a "Yup".

"Then I'd have all my powers from the Whitebeard crew. A little collection," Dark Luffy said with a smirk. Teach told his friends to get away so he didn't end up killing them. Luffy grinned in excitement at a real fight, if this guy wasn't lying to him.

Teach attacked first, throwing what Luffy would have called "shadow goo" at the angel. Dark Luffy easily jumped high into the air. He hadn't really fought battles before, but he could feel instincts on how to do this.

He broke off a shingle from the roof he landed on and threw it into the darkness, watching it be completely absorbed, and not coming out the bottom. That stuff could swallow Dark Luffy, and then who knows what would happen once inside. He had to stay away from it, especially because he can feel a little pull towards the black mass, which had begun to spread around the building, making the whole structure sink. He'd be screwed if he couldn't fly, and dance away from the streams of black hurled towards him.

He decided it was his turn to play offense and got up close to the fat man, turning his arm into diamond and punching him hard in the face. The diamond don't break the skin like it should have, but it still sent Teach reeling from pain. When Luffy flew closer to burn him to a crisp by grabbing him and lighting himself on fire, that didn't work. The fire didn't come out.

Luffy jumped away and flew a few yards to another building. "That's an interesting power. Tell me how it works?" Luffy asked pleasantly. Besides, he already had this power just from touching the man. This was a little tutorial.

"Darkness swallows everything, and can destroy anything!" Teach bragged. "I can change gravity, and PULL YOU IN! I can also cancel out those nice Devil Fruit powers you got there," he shouted as Luffy started to fly towards him. But when he got too close for comfort, he stomped Teach in the face and propelled himself up, directing his hands down at the sime time to crack the air and fracture the ground the man was standing on. Dark Luffy wasnt going to have his powers cancelled out by this guy, no matter how. He needed to be careful when touching him.

Teach fell off balance and the power disappeared. But this made him mad. A six year old kid was putting up a good fight against him. Dark Luffy was becoming cocky. "You're not a very good teacher. I don't know how to work it… Like this?" Dark Luffy questioned as he released darkness from him as well, though it wasn't controlled well. Teach scowled, looking furious.

"I'm going to steal your power, you little shit!" he roared. Dark Luffy fake yawned.

"What would happen if I swallowed your friends into my own darkness? Would they die?"

Teach grew angrier, telling his group to get away from them. But Dark Luffy said, "Ah ah ah! Running from an enemy you're not even fighting is disgraceful," as he flew towards them. He turned his leg into diamond and kicked the horse's face and brought it down, going after the strange looking rider and pummeling his head into the ground. Then he danced away and back into the air as the other living people crowded around his body.

Teach looked shocked as he saw how brutally Dark Luffy  _killed_ his friend. Then he grew livid as the evil angel laughed. "That's too bad. Needless baggage isn't desired. I've done you a favor. You shouldn't have picked a fight with me, but a new power is always welcomed."

One of the men on the ground turned around and shot Dark Luffy. But of course, with Dark Luffy also having a logia's power, the bullets went right through him. The boy looked back at Teach, who was livid that he was losing to a child. He covered everything in the blackness, even up into the air.

Dark Luffy slammed his hands into the air and made a quake big enough to rattle the island. Teach fell backwards, now that there was nothing to hold onto or hide behind since everything had been swallowed by his darkness.

He had a feeling it wouldn't work, but the angel used his fire power to make a huge orb of concentrated flames above his head and threw it at his opponent. Teach screamed, yelling that it was hot, but nothing too bad happened to him.

So Dark Luffy tried something else. He changed into the pheonyx form and flew at the human fast and grabbed his shoulders with his talons, lifting Teach high into the air and then dropped him from above. He shouted in fear as he fell, but landed perfectly fine in his darkness, popping right back out. He was breathing heavily now.

Facing against someone who now had five Devil Fruit powers was proving difficult. He hated how well this punk had mastered the abilities after only having them for a few months.

But it was Luffy's body that compromised the fight just like  _that_. His wings, which he'd made back into normal, cramped, and he fell. He had the dignity to not scream like an idiot, since it didn't hurt to hit the ground with him being a logia. He landed in Teach's darkness. But then, something no one had predicted to happen, not even the evil creature himself, happened.

Luffy didn't sink into the darkness. Instead, he fell forward, unconscious, as Dark Luffy was drained from him and into the pit of black. His wings went back to being white, and he was completely knocked out. It would have been a total victory if it werent for the fact that Dark Luffy was now in Teach.

"Wh... what the hell?" Dark Teach questioned in a deep voice. He looked to Luffy's small form and widened his eyes. Then he began to laugh, no longer a sadistic little giggle. No, it was the laugh of a grown man.

"Well, I would have needed to get a new body somehow anyway, since you're dying," Dark Teach said to the prone form of Luffy. He was bummed he lost Luffy's Devil Fruit, but it would've happened anyway, and now he at least had a strong Devil Fruit in this new body.

The darkness disappeared and the ground was flattened in a wide arena-like shape. He didn't even notice Luffy was gone as he walked to Teach's friends.

"I've never used a gun before… Why don't I try it out?" and he shot one of the cowering pirates in the head. The others gasped.

"Why, Teach?!" one of the remaining humans said. Dark Teach twirled the gun in his big hand.

"Well, you're slow, aren't you? Your friend Teach is gone, and he might have liked you, but I'm not too good with company," and he shot two others. "Oh, there's a woman on this crew! That's surprising. Most crews don't have women. Good job for being diverse, I guess." And he shot her in each eye.

The others were frozen in fear, except one, who had had a cigar in the beginning. He foolishly ran after Teach, but Dark Teach just created the darkness below him. "I wonder what would happen if…" he said and moved his hands above his head. The darkness formed above him from a very high height and the man fell out, landing on the ground with a sickening crack, his neck snapped. "Wow, this power is pretty cool."

He murdered the other few members, looking at their pile of dead bodies before walking away. He didn't see Luffy anymore, but he didn't care about his old body. He'd make a name for himself in  _this_ body. Hopefully it'd hold up better than Luffy's .

"So long, Luffy," and he walked away.

* * *

 

Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Back Again

The Whitebeard's ship was sailing far off an island that looked recently destroyed. Ace didn't look twice at it until he, and a few others, felt that terrible haki coming off the island, as well as loud tremors, making the water slosh a bit. Ace's eyes widened and no one could stop him before he fetched his mini ship powered on his flame powers and sped off to the island.

Marco would have followed, but he was below deck, working on something with the shipwright. Ace was already there before he came on deck. Whitebeard ordered the sails up and anchor lowered. He couldn't stop Ace now, but he could wait for him and keep his crew safe in case Dark Luffy decides to break his promise with Luffy.

Ace found Luffy fighting Teach of all people. And he was winning. For some reason, they were having what would sound like a nice conversation, only that Teach, the idiot, was telling Dark Luffy how to use the power of his fruit.

Ace almost couldn't look at what Luffy looked like. His eyes were completely black and he looked terrifying. Ace was flat against a building so he could watch the fight without being seen. With Luffy's wings, Dark Luffy was using the quake quake fruit in midair, slamming both hands in front of him to make a shockwave towards Teach, breaking apart the ground. The fat man was becoming undone and angry with his losing. And was even angrier when Dark Luffy beat one of Teach's crewmated to death with a diamond coated leg. Ace had just seen Luffy's body brutally ram a man's head into the cobblestone. He wanted to throw up.

Dark Luffy was skilled with using the fire as well, in ways that Ace hadn't used much. Then he picked him up with Marco's talons and lifted him into the air and then dropped him down. But Teach popped back up from his own darkness, breathing heavily. Ace didn't know what to do. But then, Luffy suddenly fell to the ground, and Ace gasped as he landed in the darkness.

Instead of Luffy's body getting sucked into the darkness, the black of his wings were sucked out of his body and into the darkness, which immediately disappeared as Dark Luffy became Dark Teach.

This was it. While Teach looked in the other direction, still confused about what had happened, Ace flew out as fire and snatched up Luffy's body, hurrying back to behind the wall. He made sure Luffy was breathing, and hugged him close. Was Dark Luffy completely gone? Ace looked through a crack in some boxes at what Dark Teach was doing. He casually said that Luffy was going to die soon anyway, making Ace very scared.

He covered his mouth when he watched the demon casually shoot one of the crew members in the head. He was so cruel; shooting a woman in both eyes, dropping a man from a four story level to the ground to snap his neck. It made Ace feel sick that something like this was once inside Luffy's four year old body.

Ace knew that his crew was very lucky that Luffy had made Dark Luffy promise to stay away from them in exchange for control over the body. But, as Ace looked at Luffy, he became very concerned.

Luffy had purple bags under his eyes, he was very skinny, and his arms were bruised all over. But he was alive, and not possessed. Ace looked up as he heard Dark Teach say, "So long, Luffy," and leave. He left behind the mess of dead bodies behind him as he started out fresh again with a new body.

Ace picked Luffy up in his arms, completely limp, and ran back to the docks to his little boat. He saw Marco fly over, late to the party. When he saw no Luffy or Ace where they had both been, and where the evil haki was still near, he looked down as he went back to the docks and saw Ace carrying the little boy, whose wings were pure white. There werent any black feathers. He hoped for the best, and followed Ace as he sped back to the ship

Luffy woke up in a soft bed, wondering how he got from the prison cell to this comfortable bed. He didn't feel good at all. He was exhausted, and his body felt a little numb. He was hungry and ached where he wasn't numb. He slowly turned his head to the side.

"Ace?" he mumbled. Ace looked down with a relieved grin. He ran his hand through Luffy's dirty hair. "Wha.. Where am I?" he asked, looking at Marco smiling at him. Then his eyes widened. It was so quiet in his head. He didn't feel the tickle that Dark Luffy was there at all. And he felt no fear when he looked at Marco.

"Where is he?" he mumbled. "It's so quiet."

"What do you remember?" Ace asked kindly.

Luffy thought through his foggy mind. Things were fuzzy, and he couldn't string full thoughts together. He was able to say, "I was strapped down… how did I end up here? And I don't hear him anymore…"

Marco looked shocked. "You don't remember anything after being in the confined space?" Luffy slowly shook his head. Ace gave Marco a stern look.

"You've been gone for awhile, Luffy. A few months. You encountered the man who I told you tried to kill Thatch, and Dark Luffy has somehow transferred into his body.

"You're free, Luffy. No more dark thoughts or blackouts. Even your wings are back to being white. You get to start over," Ace said, gripping the child's hands. Luffy smiled and had watery eyes.

Then he frowned. "What did I do during my time away?" It must have been bad in a couple months.

"Let's talk about that later, okay? I have a question about your Devil Fruit," Ace said, changing the subject. Luffy looked confused.

"I never ate one…? Well, I don't remember ever eating one…" he said, trying to think of anytime he might have eaten a Devil Fruit.

"Well, while you were away, we found that you have a very powerful Devil Fruit, called the ab ab fruit. If you touch any fruit user, you can get their ability. That's how you got a high bounty over the last couple months. You're gonna have to be careful now. You have a 300,000,000 beri bounty. You used my, Marco's, Jozu's and pop's Devil Fruits to become known. Now you have another power from the bad guy you defeated. But let's not talk about that one."

"I never knew that," Luffy mumbled.

"Told you," Ace said quietly to the others in the room.

"So, I have a question for you." Luffy nodded and watched Ace nervously. "Now that you get to start over, do you want to be part of this family?" Ace asked with a grin.

Luffy returned the grin, the first time he'd ever smiled like this, and vigorously nodded his head.

**...To be continued. (maybe)**

**Review!**


End file.
